Black Receiver
|other names= , |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Black Zetsu, Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Madara Uchiha, Nagato, Obito Uchiha, Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki~movie canon |hand signs=Ram |debut manga=327 |debut anime=80 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |ova debut=Naruto x UT |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The black receivers are tools peculiar to those who awakened the Rinnegan.Fourth Databook, page 255 They're used to transmit the chakra of the user across vast distances. Creation The black receivers can be created through various means. Rinnegan wielders are able to generate them from their own bodies,Chapter 647, pages 8-9 as well as the bodies of their Six Paths of Pain.Chapter 378, page 1 While connected to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path via a non-sentient clone of Hashirama Senju, the elderly Madara produced receivers from the clone and claimed they were his will in physical form before telling Obito to use them with the Six Paths Technique.Chapter 606, page 16 At times, identical receivers have protruded from the Demonic Statue's midsection.Chapter 512, pages 8-9 In one instance, these receivers pierced Nagato's back after he summoned the statue, draining his life force while allowing him to control it.Chapter 447, pages 8-10Fourth Databook, page 247 Black receivers have also emerged from Obito's artificial right half on several occasions, first occurring when he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and Wood Release, though they served no noticeable purpose and subsequently receded.Chapter 605, page 6 Many years later, Madara attempted to control Obito by causing these receivers to emerge once more as Obito's entire right half was covered in a black substance,Chapter 636, page 15 allowing Madara to manipulate Obito's actions using his chakra.Chapter 637, page 2 These rods emerged from Obito's right half one final time when Black Zetsu first attached to his body and forced him to revive Madara.Chapter 656, page 16 As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito seemingly converted one of his Truth-Seeking Balls into six black receivers in the process of activating the Six Red Yang Formation.Chapter 643, page 9 Overview The user can generate the receivers in various shapes and sizes to fit the situation.Chapter 381, pages 1-3 According to Shizune, they act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, which become appreciably warm to the touch while receiving chakra.Chapter 420, pages 15-16 To make best use of the receivers, the user must transmit their chakra from the closest and highest point possible.Chapter 436, pages 3-4 The user can continuously change the frequency of the transmitted chakra signals to prevent being detected.Chapter 435, page 11 As they are connected to their creator's chakra, the rods will disintegrate in the same manner as the Truth-Seeking Balls if their creator is killed or incapacitated.Chapter 680, pages 10-11 Usage Nagato was able to remotely control his Six Paths of Pain by implanting various receivers fashioned into piercings into their bodies. The many animals Nagato summoned through the Animal Path also had a number of these body piercings, suggesting that he may have controlled them in a similar manner. Obito later created his own Six Paths of Pain comprised entirely of reincarnated former jinchūriki, using only one receiver per body.Chapter 565, pages 10-11 The receivers also served to temporarily bind the chakra of the tailed beasts sealed inside the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path to their former hosts, effectively making them jinchūriki once more.Chapter 569, pages 5-7 The receivers are also capable of disrupting a living individual's chakra by injecting them with the user's own chakra, hindering their movement and causing a vision of the Rinnegan to appear in their mind. By piercing the target's tenketsu with the rods, the user can entirely prevent them from moulding additional chakra.Chapter 661, page 11 However, using the receivers in this manner can potentially backfire, as an individual with sensing capabilities can determine the user's location when pierced with the rods.Chapter 441, page 14 Due to being immobile, Nagato fired bladed chakra receivers from his mechanical walker, which he claimed allowed him to control the victim due to their close proximity to him, though Naruto Uzumaki was able to resist his control through a combination of Sage Mode and the Nine-Tails' chakra.Chapter 444, pages 3-4 Those who possess the Rinnegan appear to be entirely immune to the receivers' effects.Chapter 673, pages 8-9 Aside from receiving chakra, the rods can also be used to manifest chakra chains to restrain anyone who touches them with a greater binding power.Chapter 569, page 10 Obito demonstrated a unique variation of the chakra receivers in the form of giant stakes, which he launched by forcefully ejecting them from another dimension with enough force to pierce the flesh of tailed beasts.Chapter 598, pages 9-10 Other Media In Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble, Pain has a technique called , in which he simply dashes at the opponent and stabs them with the blade variant, causing their controls to become temporarily reversed; an enhanced "Full Throttle" version is also available, called . As no specific name was given for these weapons in the manga, this may imply that they are officially known as . Trivia * It was shown that the receivers inserted in the reincarnated jinchūriki moved in position when they entered Tailed Beast Mode. In the case of Rōshi transforming into Son Gokū, the receiver moved from the jinchūriki's chest up to the tailed beast's neck.Chapter 569, page 7 References